


The Sword

by Anam_M



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_M/pseuds/Anam_M
Summary: Adora's thoughts/actions when the sword breaks and afterwards. ( Destiny Part 2: 04x13)
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Light Hope (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just felt like posting something about one of my favorite episodes in She-ra :))

“Light Hope, please, don’t do this,” Adora said running into the room giving her a pleading look.

Bow had gone after Glimmer to stop her from letting Scorpia connect to the Black Garnet, while Adora had gone to stop Light Hope. Glimmer had to stop, once she knew her father was alive. She knew Glimmer only wanted the best and was being used by Light Hope. Even if it hurt Adora, she knew Glimmer didn’t mean it, Glimmer only thought what she was doing was right.

“Good, you are here. Now we can begin.” Light Hope started in a monotone, but determined voice.

She-ra’s hands clenched tightening into fists, shaking as Light Hope spoke again.

“After a thousand years, my programming will be fulfilled. The Heart of Etheria will be unleashed against the First Ones’ enemies.” Light Hope finished her eyebrows lowering as her tone turned dark.

As Light Hope lifted her arms, She-ra’s sword lifted as well. The sword now having First Ones writing on it like it was being infected. Her ruin stone shining bright.

“No, there- there are no First Ones anymore. Whatever war they were fighting, it’s long over.” Adora answered trying to reason with Light Hope.

Her sword had lifted up in front of her face, as Adora tried to lower it with no avail. Her arms got completely covered with First Ones’ writing as the sword had previously. She couldn’t focus on what the writing said, her only goal was to stop Light Hope from activating the Heart of Etheria. 

“The First Ones will rise again. You are a descendant of their mighty empire. That is why I used all my strength to reach across the entire universe to find you and bring you here.” Light Hope said emptily. 

Adora’s eyes turned from anger to confusion. _She lied to her._ The realization set in, Light Hope had stolen her as a baby. It was all because of Light Hope.  Why hadn’t she chosen someone else?

“You told me Hordak was the one who brought me through the portal. You told me he stole me.” Adora started weakly looking at Light Hope with a hurt expression.

“But it was you all along. All of this is because of you.” Adora said getting louder with every word, her anger showing through her words.

She lowered the sword into the ground using most of her strength with the newly found anger coursing through her veins. Light Hope’s eyes widened a bit.

“This is your intended function. You will bring the First Ones to glory. It is what you were born to do.” Light Hope responded giving Adora a poker face.

_Born to do?_ Adora would never betray her friends, she would never destroy her home with everyone else still in it. She would never destroy other innocent worlds.

“No. No, I won’t.” Adora said loudly.

She refused to believe it. She wasn’t going to do it, she refused. The First Ones weren’t even here anymore, there was no point in the Heart of Etheria. 

“The Heart of Etheria has been activated. You will be the one to fire it. There is no stopping it now.” Light hope answered.

The First Ones’ writing extended from Adora’s arms to the rest of her body, covering her face as Adora gave Light Hope a face of horror. She started screaming, it was painful trying to stop it, but she had to. No one else could, she was She-ra. This was her destiny.

Suddenly, waves of energy came through the sky that looked similar to a tornado. The magic went into Adora’s sword, specifically into her ruin stone. It was so powerful. So painful. Adora shut her eyes tightly trying not to scream out loud.

“It won’t work. Mara hid us in Despondos so you couldn’t hurt anyone else.” Adora struggled to say, opening her eyes to look up at Light Hope.

She saw a flash of sadness and regret on Light Hope’s face.

“Mara…” Light Hope said in a soft tone.

Adora could tell that the mention of Mara snapped Light Hope out of it, at least a quick second.

“Mara’s interference caused a significant delay. But no longer.” Light Hope continued back in her demanding, but emotionless tone.

Adora’s eyes widened. The planet was balanced, Scorpia connected to the Black Garnet. Glimmer had done it. A portal could finally open.

“With the planet balanced, the portal capability is restored. Initiate planetary move, out of the Dimension of Despondos.” Light Hope finished.

The sword on the hologram near Light Hope began glowing a bright yellow color, showing the sword’s ruin stone going into the Heart of Etheria with the other princesses’ruin stones. 

Adora’s ruin stone started glowing as she felt a sudden explosion of power within her. Adora’s mouth opened as magic spewed out of her eyes and mouth, as she screamed at the sudden amount of high magical energy.

“The Heart is primed and ready. Commencing activation.” she heard Light Hope say.

She couldn’t sense much going around her, but she felt a movement. A change in the planet. A shift.

Suddenly, the magic around her stopped. Adora blinked being able to see clearly again, grunting a bit at the harsh light and magical energy that she had just been forced to use. 

Stars, other worlds. She had seen them, she remembered them. They weren’t in Despondos anymore.

“Look at all these stars, these worlds. They will all be destroyed. Mara sacrificed her life to stop this from happening.” Adora said hopefully.

She had to stop Light Hope, she had to get through to her. It seemed like the only way.

“Mara. Mara would not want me to-” Light Hope said in a sympathetic and thoughtful voice.

She was getting through to her, but then Light Hope glitched. Her programming and emotions of Mara would not let her move on.

“Mara was a traitor. She turned against her people.” Light Hope said hesitantly.

Adora knew she wasn’t. _She was a hero._ Mara had saved so many lives, so many planets from falling. Her people were in the wrong.

“Mara was your friend. She knew you were more than just a program, and so do I. You can stop this.” Adora said grunting, trying her best to hold the magic at bay.

“I am not as strong as Mara. I cannot change my programming.” Light Hope responded looking down.

Adora had hope in her, Light Hope was strong. Before she could respond, Light Hope turned to face Adora raising her hand, making Adora lift the sword.

“This is our destiny.” Light Hope said darkly.

The ruin stone on the sword turned a purple color. 

“This is not my destiny,” Adora screamed back trying to keep the sword down into the ground.

She felt tears roll down her eyes as she tried to keep the sword from going up and firing the Heart of Etheria.

“You will comply.” Light Hope answered raising her hand once again.

The magic around Adora started to multiply and brighten, getting ready to be used.

“No, no, no,” Adora shouted trying to fight the sword from lifting up.

Without much of a fight, the sword lifted, much to Adora’s struggles. 

“It is time.” Light Hope said looking at the sword.

Adora looked up at Light Hope angrily, she wasn’t going down without a fight. _It wasn’t a choice to lose right now._

“I won’t be controlled. I am not a piece of their machine. I am not a weapon. And I’m going to end this now.” Adora said struggling.

She used all of her strength to try to bring the sword back down. Struggling to bring it all the way down even with her powers.

“No. Stop.” Light Hope said.

Adora continued trying to bring the sword down making the magic around her glow brighter.

“Don’t. Do it.” Light Hope said glitching. 

She was conflicted between her programming and her emotions, she knew Mara didn’t want this. The memories, she remembers Mara. All the memories erased, forgotten, all of them, she remembers them all.

“Do it. Don’t. Don’t.” Light Hope said shutting her eyes tightly.

The stars sent their magic down, like shooting stars, Adora wasn’t sure for what. Maybe to help her? Maybe to aid the Heart of Etheria? 

For Mara. Light Hope’s hand lowered.

“ **Do it.** ” Light Hope said pleading.

With that, Adora turned the sword towards the ground and lowered it. Breaking it into millions of pieces as magic engulfed her into a bright light.

________

She woke up to a bright white light around her, her hair down. Slowly blinking she sat up holding her head with her hand, rubbing it.

Light Hope put her hand on Adora’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Adora,” she said.

Adora opened her eyes looking up at Light Hope confused.

“Thank you,” she said before fading away.

Adora looked down, sadly. Sitting there with her sword. She lost the sword. She lost She-ra Light Hope was gone. What would she do now? 

________

She didn’t expect to miss the sword so much. She didn’t expect to miss She-ra. She forgot about her limits and how it felt to just be her.

Back in the Horde, she would have Catra to remind of her limits, and she would do it without making Adora feel bad about herself. Catra wasn’t here though… she didn’t know where she was, to be honest. She knows she shouldn’t feel this way, after everything Catra did, but she misses her. She love-

Horde Prime was on Etheria and it felt like her fault. If she had been able to stop Light Hope quicker, none of this would be happening. Etheria would be safe, she had known of the other, larger, Horde army. If she had been stronger, Horde Prime wouldn’t be invading Etheria. If she had been stronger, Glimmer would be safe.

Adora felt useless, how was she going to rescue Glimmer without She-ra? People looked up to She-ra, not Adora. She felt like a disappointment, she felt like she had to push herself to feel useful and to help.

She doesn’t regret breaking the sword, not at all, but she does miss being She-ra. She had been having this recurring dream about She-ra and the portal she came through as a baby. Adora couldn’t tell what the dream meant, was She-ra taunting her for breaking the sword? Or perhaps She-ra was trying to tell her something?

That didn’t matter though, all she has to focus on is saving Glimmer from Horde Prime’s ship.


End file.
